


Lost in Love

by Alex_Lambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Allison Iraheta (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lambert/pseuds/Alex_Lambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Iraheta is one lucky girl to have great best friends like Adam Lambert and Kris Allen but what if she started to fall for Adam or Kris...or both of them.......?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Allison Iraheta , I'm 17 years . My biggest dream is to be a singer ! I can't do this all by myself so I get help from my 2 best friends , Adam and Kris .   
Adam.   
He's such a dork but he has always been there for me . To me , Adam is like an older brother who I can trust . I love him so much !  
Kris .   
Ahhh Kris , he is pretty silly too . He is so adorable ! We always fool around and take silly pictures together . Kris is like an older brother to me too , he is always there to comfort me .  
These 2 boys are my EVERYTHING ! But what if I were to tell you I love these boys so much , but more than friends ?


	2. Let Me Show You

" Hola Chicos ! Wait for me ! " I said.  
" Hey Allison ! " said Adam , my bestfriend .   
" Waddup Al ! " said Kris , my other bestfriend .   
Adam and Kris are my 2 best friends .  
" So what are you guys doing afterschool ? " I said as we started heading into our first class which is Geometry .  
" Well I don't have any plans . How about you Kris ? " asked Adam .  
" Sorry guys I have plans today ." said Kris .  
Well this sucks .   
" What are you doing Kris ? " I asked .  
" Hanging out with the 2 best people in the world , YOU GUYS ! " said Kris chuckling .  
See what I mean about Kris ? He's so adorably funny !   
" Ahhh you got me there Kris ! " said Adam , giving Kris a small punch on his arm .   
" Ouch Lambert , don't get sassy on me . " said Kris rubbing his arm .  
" C'mon you sillies , let's take our seats before we get introuble . " I said as I was heading to my seat .  
" ALLISON IS A BITCH ! " shouted someone .  
Seriously , again ? Ugh . Did I forget to mention Derek ?   
Derek is that typical jock who feels sooo popular . He doesn't like me because I'm friends with Adam and Kris . He doesn't like them , he's the real bitch here .   
" Derek , just shut up won't you ? " I said as I took my seat .   
" Allison don't listen to him ." said Evalyn .   
Evalyn is one of the few girls who actually understands me unlike the rest of girls .   
" Thanks Evalyn . He's just so..UGHHH ! I can't stand him ." I said .  
He seriously gets on my nerves .  
" Class , settle down . " said Mr.Jackson . *****************************  
Finally lunch has came ! I only see Adam and Kris in Geometry , Lunch,Biology and Music .  
" HEY ALLISON COME OVER HERE ! " shouted Adam .  
I carried my plate of food and books towards the boys because Adam is jumping out of his seat just to see me .  
I approached the tabel and sat inbetween Adam and Kris .   
" Allisooooonnnnn !!!! " said Adam , huging me so tight and gave me a big kiss on the cheek .  
" Woah Lambert , why so kissy and huggy with Allison ? " said Kris , winking .  
" Kris ! Don't be jealous ! I'll hug you too and give you a kiss ! " said Adam joking .   
These 2 dorks are just too adorkable .  
" Men , or should I say boys , don't fight over me . Haha I'm kidding ! " I said .  
" Come over here Iraheta . " said Kris , as he leaned closer and gave me a big hug .  
" Okay boys . Whataya guys want to do today ? "  
" Hmm let's have practice at your house Iraheta . " suggested Kris .  
" Well that's fine with me . Should we bring anything ? Cos band practice makes me hungry . " said Adam , rubbing his stomach and laughing .  
Can Adam get any more cute ? He's just so adorable .  
" We can order some pizza and you know make some ice cream sundaes ! " I said .  
" But it's not even Sunday , it's Monday " said Kris .   
" Oh haha. We can eat whenever we want ! " I said .  
I noticed that Adam wasn't listening to our conversation anymore , he was starring at this Blonde bossy cheerleader , Diane .  
" Adam ! "  
" Adaaaaaammmmm !!!! "  
" Oh shit . Sorry guys , I was just thinking. " said Adam  
" What were you thinking about huh ? " said Kris nugging Adam.  
" I was thinking about how cool it would be to get a gig ! I mean we are pretty awesome guys but we need to let the world know about us . "  
" Are you sure you weren't staring at that blonde in the other tabel ? " I asked .   
" Who ?"  
" Diane , the bossy cheerleader one ."  
" What ? No . I was just thinking guys . " said Adam , confused .   
BRIIIINNNGGGGGGG  
" Damn it , lunch is over . See you boys in Music ! " I said .   
I threw away my tray , grabbed my books and started heading to my next class before I got into any trouble .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys thanks for reading <3 I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated anymore !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my 2nd fan fic that I'm starting ! I hope you guys like it c:


End file.
